Minimoys inner heat
by komodor
Summary: Arthur and Selenia erotic story. Beta is there too. Rated M for sex.


**Minimoys inner heat**

 **Author notes:** First of all, sorry for not uploading. This is the Arthur and minimoys story I wanted to write a long time ago. It´s gonna be so stupid you will find it funny. plot is alternative in second movie, if Selenia didn´t get kidnapped by Maltazard. Also the plot is hardly there, I know you came for smut, not for story.

Arthur was once again in the village of minimoys, after ten long months of waiting. And for the celebration of his return, king Sifrat XVI. threw a feast.

"This is amazing" Arthur said as he saw all of those tasty meals. But he was unable to cheer, so the king asked him "It´s for your honor, what would you wish for?"

Arthur knew exactly what he wanted. "This is beautiful, but the thing...I wished the most is..to spend this moment with...princess." he said shyly.

"Well of course, my head...she is waiting for you in her house over there." Sifrat said and pointed to her house. Arthur smiled delightfully and answered "Thank you, sir."

And the king just beamed with happiness and waved on Arthur as he was going to his daughters house. It was on standing on a little hill, a comfortable tiny house made of leafs and sticks, blossoming pink.

As he walked the stairs, other minimoys were watching him and whispering. It was giving him creeps. So he speed up a little, walking directly to Selenia. When he reached the door, he noticed they were opened slightly.

Arthur just gently pushed them and they opened wide. The first thing he saw when the door opened, was Selenia jumping on him cheerfully. "Arthur!" she called and hugged him so tightly she blew his socks off. She was wearing just a simple skirt and bra, both made out of pink flower leaves.

He was panting, from the squeeze. When she saw that, Selenia hit his back to ensure he can breath again. "Ugh, uh..that was really welcoming." Arthur cough with a laugh at the end.

Selenia giggled a little and looked around. Half of the village was watching them. "Ehm, Arthur, don´t you wanna come in?" She asked him in a seductive way, while caressing the back of his head.

"Heh yea, sure!" Arthur answered cheerfully and entered her house. Despite the house looked very pretty and decorated from the outside, the inside of the house was rather minimalistic. Just one bed in the corner and one big candle in the center, which created heat, that was warming up whole house and one door to what he assumed was a bathroom.

Selenia frowned on all the villagers who were chasing them with their sight, but everyone somehow tried to pretend they didn´t care.

She closed the door behind her and immediately paid all her attention to him. But he was already in comfort zone, leaning for a kiss. Selenia looked a bit surprised, but within a second she gave in and return him the affection.

Their pointy ears shivered as well as their whole bodies, driving mixed feeling of passion and intimacy. Selenias heel jiggled few inches above the ground, while Arthurs gray hair bristled a little more then normally. Their tongues rubbed each other within the moist of their mouths. They were touching each others back intensively stimulating the other partner.

Arthur pulled his lips away from her just to take a breath ans to say "I couldn´t wait any longer." and Selenia answered "I know, me neither." After that she winked with her right eyebrow and instinctively gone for another one.

Selenia was moving forward dominantly, so he had to move backwards. They made just few steps and Arthur hit her bed with his calves. In the motion he sat on it and she took a seat on his lap. Together they were hugging each other and just looked at themselves peacefully and amorously for a while. "You look just as beautiful as I remember you." Arthur said awkwardly to break the silence.

"Awww." Selenia sighed with impression.

"It´s been just ten months, I didn´t change at all, but you, you look more...mature." she added with a wink in the end.

Arthur gulped with embarrassment while blushing red. "Ha...how do you mean it?" he asked with concern. Selenia giggled and said "No need to be embarrassed, we are married after all."

Arthur relieved and said "You are right, but I still don´t get it."

She sneered and told him "I believe you will understand soon, its getting kinda hot here, don´t you think?" and she took off her bra, putting it on the floor.

Arthurs heart rate quickly escalated. He has never seen her without her top before. Well once almost when he stole her string which was holding her bra, but she kept them hidden. His eyes just couldn´t change a point of direction off of her perfect bust.

"Hey, Arthur...up here." Selenia said while drubbing her fingers to get his attention. He plucked his sight off and looked in her brown eyes, then down on her breast and back in her eyes. "Your bust...its so attractive, why is it so much bigger then mine?" he asked confusedly.

She burst out laughing from what he just said. "Because I am a girl silly." she answered eventually when she stopped laughing. "May I...touch it?" he asked for permission. Instead of answer she just took his hands and placed them on her chest.

Arthur could feel the warmth of her bust as he squeezed and touched them. "So what do you think?" she asked him curiously, while she began to unbuttoning his vest.

He let her take control. "They are so soft and hot, also squishy, does it feel good?" he asked.

Selenia moaned softly and said "Heh yea, it does. Squeeze them harder." he continued with what he was doing, which was making her very horny.

Selenia undid the last knob and pulled his jacket over his head, throwing it on the ground. Both of them were without their tops. Selenia approached closer to him stretching her legs behind him, sitting directly on his manhood. Arthur let her breasts go and began to caress her spine, up to the back of her neck.

Her fingers slid into his gray hair and she kissed him again and again, uncontrollably and lustfully. He repaid those kisses with passion and love. Their mixed Saliva was all over their faces.

Selenia was shivering and began to hornily rub her crotch on his pants. Arthur felt like he is in heaven. Nothing like he ever experienced before wasn´t as intensive and passionate as this very moment.

Arthur felt something growing inside him. With all that rubbing a bulge was forming in his crotch and it was just growing bigger. "Selenia, ugh my crotch feels funny." He confessed shyly.

"Yeah, mine feels funny too, but it is so good." Selenia responded and kept on rubbing herself on him. After a brief moment, she pushed him down onto her bed. Arthur was speechless, she had him in full control.

From the lower point of view he saw her sitting on top of him, her arms leaning on his chest. "You look gorgeous like this Selenia." Arthur blurted intuitively.

"Hah thanks, you on the other hand look kinda cute Arthur." She responded with a blush on her face. After a short moment of silence Selenia spoke again "Now, you remove your pants." She ordered.

"M..ma my pants?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"Yes, your long leafy pants." She said again. "Okay." He agreed. Arthur stretched his legs and pulled the leaves off of his thighs. Selenia slid down on the ground and helped him remove it. When he was fully naked, he tried to hide his genitals. But even with both hands he couldn´t hide them fully, since they were so big.

Selenia giggled and said "Come on show me that." And she grasped his wrists, removing them from his manhood. She was startled the moment she saw it. His cock was fully erected. It was about as long as her forearm. Veins were pulsing with blood on top of his pecker.

After she calmed down, Selenia said laughingly "You are very excited aren´t you?"

Arthur felt really excited, but also shy and nervous. "Well...yes. I am. Wait what are you doing?" he asked confusedly.

Selenia was kneeling on the floor, while Arthur sat on her bed. She grasped for his root with her right hand, but couldn´t quiet embrace it all. So she put her left hand just above her right one, so she could grasp his manhood fully.

As soon as she moved them around his staff, Arthur felt pleasure going trough him. His pulse was escalating.

"So, does your third leg fell good?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Ah it´s soooo good. Please don´t stop." Arthur begged her.

"Don´t worry, I´m not planning to stop any time soon." Selenia assured him. As she was masturbating his huge cock, Arthur began moaning from bliss. He was watching her jerking of his massive member, which was making him even hornier. But since he didn´t know what to do, he just let her do whatever she wanted and was happy like that.

After few minutes a single drop of pre-cum leaked out of the tip of his glans. Selenia licked it off to get the flavor. "Hmm, tasty." she said, and things got hotter.

She stuck out her tongue and run over the whole length of his dick, from the root to the tip several times. Her saliva running down Arthurs member, making it completely soaked. After that she looked into his eyes hypnotically, placed her mouth around his glans and began to circle her tongue around it, whilst still moving her hands, stimulating his erection.

Arthur loved what she was doing to him, but he couldn´t tell why. Selenia sucked on his thick manly cock with grace. "Oh god, this feels so good." Arthur moaned. Selenia pulled out for a second, chuckled and said "Glad to hear I´m doing good job."

She then added "Let´s see, how much of it I can suck at once." Selenia took a deep breath, put his glans into her mouth again and pushed his manhood inch after inch into her throat. Arthur was astonished she was able to swallow all of it.

When her lips were at his root, Selenia choked a bit, and a tear ran from her eye. She took it out to catch a breath. "What´s wrong, did I do something bad?" Arthur asked, afraid of her condition.

His penis was soaked with her saliva. "No, ugh nothing wrong. I just need to slow down a bit, but hey, I did it...The whole length of your big...massive...cock." Every time when she made a pause, she moved closer to his head and kissed him on the lips as she said the word cock.

Arthur looked very confused again, but his face blushed with bliss, as she returned her attention to his erection.

Selenia was hypnotised with his scent. She wasn´t able to stop herself anymore. The passion was just too intense. She was toying with his member playfully.

"Selenia...I.." Arthur tried to speak, but she interrupted him "Shs, just lay back and enjoy." and she pushed on his belly, forcing him to lay down.

Arthur moaned from pleasure as he had his back onto the bed, allowing her to do whatever she pleased. And so she was. Selenia teased his tip with her tongue gaily, while stroking his staff with both of her hands.

His desiring groans grew on loudness and frequency, as Selenia tried harder to please her lover.

She was licking and tickling his dick. Soon Selenia got really into it and began to suck him off. She was just rushing his member down her throat in and out in an increasing pace.

The wetness and warmth of her mouth was soaking up his organ. She didn´t slow down and kept on satisfying Arthur´s lust. Without pause she was fellating his huge penis and loved it.

Arthur was feeling some pressure growing inside him. He couldn´t stop it, nor he knew why is it happening. He was instinctively flexing his muscles on his thighs and belly. His member was twitching and pulsing with blood. He just couldn´t handle it anymore. His shy lovely groans were slowly turning into relieved screams of lust.

"Ough Selenia...this feels really weird, I think I´ll burst." Arthur said worriedly.

She smirked and even increased the rate a little more. Within few seconds his penis evicted thick and sticky substance of white colour. It spurted into Selenias throat which made her choke. She pulled out, caught and the rest of his jizz gushed all around.

She drank all she had in her mouth, saying "Tastes great." and then Selenia licked his dick clean, swallowing every single drop she could find.

"Wow, that...huh that was amazing, I never felt anything like that." he said surprisingly.

She giggled again and sat next to him. "really, like never before...don´t you explore your body?" Selenia asked him curiously.

"Well, no, never. I am just 10 years old, remember?" he said with a naive tone.

"That´s okay. I´ll teach you." she responded, grasped his right hand and kissed him on the lips. Waves of joy washed over their minds. After this long kiss Arthur noticed his huge dick is falling down and reduces its size.

He wanted to ask, but she spoke first "That´s normal, it will grow big again, but give it a little rest."

Arthur glanced back at her and said "Do you think I could do the same to you?" Selenia blushed and answered happily "Of course you can."

He got off the bed and knelt in front of her. His member was still dripping cum on the ground. Selenia was glancing at him from her higher position. With one quick movement she spread her limbs wide. In that very moment he saw what was between her legs. But it wasn´t quiet clear view, since she still had her rose skirt. Arthur helped her remove it and threw the skirt on the rest of their clothes.

And then he saw it. Selenias vagina. It looked really pretty, that labia with a tiny clit on top of it. And on the sides of it she had medium sized stamps. He had never seen one before. "It looks beautiful." he said with a wide smile.

"Heh don´t say that, it´s embarrassing" she told with a blush.

"Oh I didn´t mean to make you feel uncomfortable Selenia." Arthur apologised. He placed his palms on her blazing thighs, moving closer to her pussy. He cautiously placed his head between her legs and looked on it. "It looks really wet." Arthur noted. He didn´t get an answer for that, so he finally began. Arthur opened his mouth and slowly inserted his tongue inside her. He moved it from the bottom to her cervix, stirring her inside walls. Few drops of her pussy juice got caught on his tongue.

"Sweet, tastes like honey. Am I doing it good?" Arthur asked.

Selenia chuckled and said "I don´t know, you should try again and maybe go a little deeper to find out."

Arthur followed her advice and tried it again. This time he pressed his mouth much harder on her slit. He was dipping his tongue in the depths of her wet pussy. Selenia felt like she was melting. Arthur moved his tongue up and down, licking her insides hungrily.

"Yea...hah that´s much better." Selenia panted.

Arthur was happy he was making her feel good. She was moaning under the pressure of his tongue. He was running his tongue over the entire high of her slit. Soon he moved to her clitoris, teasing it just with the tip of his tongue. "Ah...Arthur!" Selenia groaned lustfully.

He then sucked on her clit hard, making vacuum in his mouth, while rubbing his tongue around the tip of it. After several seconds Selenia just couldn´t handle any more of this.

She pushed his face aside with her left hand and immediately pressed her right one on her aroused clit, recklessly rubbing it with her fingers until she reached an orgasm. With sounds of lusty joyful moans, she splashed Arthur´s face with a thick stream of her female liquids.

Arthur was stunned. Her squirt was dripping from his face. He had it everywhere and in that moment he was unable to move or do anything.

Selenia looked on his confused soaked face and giggled a little. "I probably should have warn you." she said laughingly.

Arthur blinked and dazedly said "It´s okay, every day is a surprise."

He quickly leaned towards her lap to suck that sweet sweet juice. Her pussy was covered in mixed substance of her ejaculate and his saliva.

Arthur didn´t even realise it, but his pecker was already solid again. Selenia didn´t notice either but grasped his armpits, pulling him on herself. He was suddenly lying on her naked body, looking face to face.

Seeing her pretty look, he couldn´t do else but kissing her lips. After their intense long lasting kiss he awkwardly told her "Now that was...interesting" with a little hesitation on choosing the right adjective.

"Interesting, yea...you know what else is interesting?" Selenia asked seductively, while putting her palm on his glans, which was resting somewhere below her belly button.

He looked down on his penis but before he could say something, Selenia whispered "You are ready for the real fun." and she softly squeezed his glans.

"Aaahhh T..The real fun?" Arthur shuttered.

"Yea, now take this and push it into me." Selenia ordered, wanting him to fuck her already.

"Are you sure?" he asked worryingly.

"Absolutely, but please, be gentle, I´m not even sure if that thing will fit." she answered.

"I´ll do my best." Arthur assured her.

He took his huge member into his right hand and placed it in front of her pussy. Selenia meanwhile inserted fingers of both of her hands between her pussylips and stretched them out as much as she could, so he could fit.

Just as he touched her entrance with his tip he could feel her heat. Arthur slowly inserted his dick inside her. Carefully inch after inch of his manhood disappeared in the depths of her slit. Since she was well lubricated, his thick cock slid inside her very smoothly.

Selenia moaned from pleasure as more of him was in her. Everything was going fine, until he suddenly couldn´t push more, something was blocking the way. Yet he wasn´t even half way in.

Selenia panted and tried to hold him by placing her right palm on his stomach. He immediately stopped moving and asked "What´s wrong?"

Selenia looked at him and said "You are touching my hymen Arthur."

"Oh...I didn´t mean to." he apologized, while yet not knowing what she meant by that.

"It´s ok. You will have to break it." she said humbly.

"Break it? But won´t it hurt you?" Arthur asked with dismay.

"I guess, but I´ll be fine. Just do it, I do trust you." she said undoubtedly.

"Whatever you say." he replied. Arthur pushed his member again. He felt her membrane is expanding under the pressure of his cock. He glanced at Selenias face. She was sighing in quick intervals, sweat was running down her cheeks.

Her hymen was forcing him back but after several seconds of pushing, it finally broke. In that moment Selenia screamed out of pain loudly.

Arthur didn´t expect it will be that painful for her, so he quickly pulled his cock out. Arthurs tip was covered in pure blood. Some of it also leaked off her slit.

Tears ran from her eyes as Selenia sobbed. "I´m so sorry, let me make it up for you." Arthur apologised.

He backed off a bit and began to lick her wound, to make her feel better. "Ah-Arthur you don´t have to do this I..." she said fussed.

He stopped for a little while, lips covered with her virgin blood and answered "Don´t you cry, you are strong and independent woman, just let me clean you up."

She wasn´t refusing his willingness. Arthur was licking her slit smoothly and softly, until she was completely clean. It was the least he could do.

He was looking at her trough his supplicant dog eyes, while a horny boy grin circulated his jaw. After a short time Selenia felt much better, as her pain slowly faded away and was being replaced by pleasure, growing from her sexual satisfaction.

She fondled his face with her right arm and whispered "Arthur, I think I´m ready."

He pulled back a little and asked with all seriousness "Are you sure?"

She smiled at him seductively, placed his hands on her breasts, caught him behind his right knee with her own heel, while she pulled it towards herself, moving Arthur closer. When his member was just in front of her entrance, she gave him a nod.

Arthur wasn´t wasting a second and began to penetrate her. His dick was still sliding in very smoothly they both respiring in hasty successions, since it still was something totally unusual for both of them. In a second his member disappeared inside her cunt.

Selenia exhaled with relief, but froze when she saw how deep he really is. His enormous penis was touching her womb. Selenias tummy expanded over the width of his cock.

"Ugh oh wow, it´s so damn big haha" Selenia said happily. "So how does it feel?" she asked right after.

Arthur blinked and answered "Wet...and hot, you?"

Selenia blushed and told "You know...filled."

Arthur chuckled a little, entertained by her last comment.

Selenia pressed on the bulge on her belly with her hand and asked "Can you feel it?"

Arthur perceived the tension on the tip of his member growing because of her. "Yea, I can." he admitted.

"Heh and what about this?" she asked as she clenched her vaginal muscles.

"Oh...it´s so much tighter now." Arthur said with blissed expression on his face.

"Come on big boy, rock my world!" Selenia ordered him.

Arthur intuitively pulled back and forth. Her tight pussy was squeezing him firmly. But thanks to her natural lubrication, he could fuck her quiet smoothly. First he was moving very slowly and clumsily, but after few minutes he figured out how to do it. Arthur couldn´t say it for sure, but he felt like his member grew even harder and bigger.

Selenia was moaning from the top of her lungs right into his ear. She was surely enjoying it. Selenia was hugging him tightly with her arms around his back and with her legs around his sweet ass.

Arthur on the other hand wasn´t as loud as she was, but he was enjoying it never the less. They were copulating for ten minutes straight. He was pounding her slit in a growing interval, but as the time passed, his body just refused to keep it up and he had to slow down. "Ugh it feels so good ah." Arthur spoke with a bit of exhaustion, that was noticeable in the tone of his voice.

"Hehe it does, but ah what is it Arthur? You can tell me." Selenia asked him.

Arthur felt embarrassed to admit his weakness but answered "You know, I am getting a bit tired."

Selenia laughed but told him "It´s okay, let me take the lead."

He smiled at her and leaned for a kiss. She kissed him back and moved backwards on her bed, taking Arthur with her. As she did so, his member slipped out. With one quick panache she turned around and was on top of him.

Arthur felt totally in her control, while she was so fierce. Selenia grasped Arhurs cock and slowly lowered herself on top of it. Arthur placed his palms on her butt cheeks to guide her movements. Her legs were kneeling beside his. Selenia was sitting on his dick with her full weight.

Arthur wanted to lean for another kiss, but Selenia pushed him on his back with one hand, saying "Keep lying, I´m gonna enjoy this."

She with a circular motion of her hips, but that wasn´t good enough. Shortly after she began to rise up and slam down, stirring his massive rock hard penis within her wet pussy.

Arthur just relaxed and watched as she rode him. Selenia worked her flanks hard, screwing her lover smoothly. She knew someone might actually hear them if she won´t control herself, despite her house was quiet thick and remote. She bit her lower lip and lowered the loudness on her sexy moans. Selenias was enjoying herself for good five minutes while Arthur was resting, not doing much.

For fun he spanked her ass with just one slight smack of his palm. Selenia giggled hornily and said "Come on Arthur, do not refrain, I won´t break!"

To that he had only one reaction. He spanked her harder, so his fingers and palm, contacting with her butt made a loud whipping sound.

"Yes! Like that!" Selenia yelled from excitement. Arthur kept on spanking her, until her ass was red like roses.

But at some point he just felt too used and could not be just so passive anymore. Arthur took the situation and started thrusting upwards as fast as he could. Selenia couldn´t control herself. As he thrust his member deep inside her she started yelling from the raw pleasure she was getting. "Oh wow aaaahhh not hah not so tired now are ya?" she managed to ask.

"No, not anymore." Arthur responded with pleasant grimace.

As they fucked harder and wilder, Selenias pleasure stacked up, filling her body and her mind. She couldn´t think about anything else then sex.

Both of them loved it so far. Selenia rode his hard dick as fast as she could and felt she is nearing to her orgasm. Arthur was quiet soon to cumming too. With few more thrusts Arthur made her cum hard. Selenia moaned loudly from pleasure, so her voice echoed trough her house. Her body contracted in the motion, like she couldn´t control it anymore.

"Selenia, your legs!" Arthur said with awe.

Selenias legs were shaking like leaves in the wind.

"Oh god aaaaaahhhhh!" Selenia moaned as her climax trembled her body. Arthur stopped thrusting, because he thought it might hurt her.

Her legs were still shivering a little even after a whole minute. "Hah I...I couldn´t control it, it felt amazing Arthur." she said with a satisfied look in her face.

He smiled at her and asked "Should I continue?"

She answered "I don´t know, if you want..."

Arthur giggled, sat up and kissed her on the lips. Then he said "Let me be on top."

Selenia agreed and allowed him to move with her. Arthur placed her on the back and laid on top of her. His cock was still inside her and he began to move again.

They hugged each other in a heated entanglement. She was caressing his chine and hair, while he pounded her slit from the top. With the fluid motion he moved on top of her, getting his cock in and out, he knew he will ejaculate again.

Arthur wanted to get to his climax so badly, he tried his best and pushed it as fast as he possibly could. Her legs just drew him to her, naturally wanting more.

He had his arms wrapped around her back, groaning endearingly into her pointed ears as her inner walls rubbed his huge member.

"Yes, more! Give me more Arthur!" Selenia begged him hornily.

Arthur knew he won´t last much longer this way. "Ugh hah I can´t hold it...aaaaaaa!" Arthur cried from pleasure. He quickly came deep into her womb, spurting his jizz out. When he was done, Arthur collapsed on top of Selenia.

They both took a while to respire and take a little rest. He eventually pulled his cock out and lied beside her, looking into her face.

"Wow just...wow." Selenia whispered.

"We should do this more often." Arthur suggested. She giggled to his comment and answered "Heh as long as you stay hard. Every day if you want." and she squeezed his cock with her right hand firmly.

"Oh, I think It will need a little break." Arthur said as his dick went numb.

She smiled at him and asked "Okay then, wanna take a shower with me?"

He smirked back at her and said "That would be great."

Selenia then stood up and walked to the bathroom few feet away from the bed. Arthur just grinned as he kept on looking on her back as she walked further from him. But she closed the door behind her, so he stood up and followed her.

As he arrived in her bathroom, he realised it is really cozy. When he joined her, there wasn´t much space to move in. from the celling she gathered water in her palms from the dew that was above them. She slowly washed herself with it, first the arms then the chest, the legs and finally the face.

Arthur took a hand full of water as well and began to wash down the sweat and other body fluids of his body.

Selenia was standing in front of him, but he could only see her back side. When he done washing himself, Arthur made a half step forward, cramming on her back, while he hugged her from behind and kissed Selenia on the neck softly. She evoked quiet moan. Selenia giggled, turned her head around, and kissed him passionately.

She then began moving her hands over his body and he did the same for her. Her body was heating with passion, despite the water was a bit cold. After a short while of massaging each others bodies arousingly, Arthur got excited. His dick grew big again and as he stood in front of her, his member reached straight under her crotch.

Selenia giggled and asked "Ready for round two Arthur?" as she moved her bottom firmly over the length of his long dick. She moved her pussy all the way up to the root, as her clitoris hit his stomach.

Arthur liked her moves very much and answered "Like always my princess." then he lovingly kissed her. She moaned softly as his tongue was in her mouth and kept on rubbing her pussy on his member roughly.

Then she made a step back, thronging on the shower wall. To Arhturs astonishment, Selenia lifted her right leg all the way to the level of his eyes and placed her ankle on his shoulder.

"Surprised? I learned this just for you." She said with a good dose of enthusiasm. Arthurs jaw fell down, from amazement. "Ooh how can you be so flexible?" he asked curiously.

"Training to perfection, I also had a good teacher. Do you liked it?" she asked.

"I fucking LOVE it!" Arhtur screamed as he pushed his member in her wide open pussy, earning her lustful groan. He was ramming her on the wall so hard, making her scream from pleasure like wild animal.

Selenia was stuck between Arthur and a hard place. His massive member drilled trough her hard and fast. "Ah, it´sooooo...ngh so good!" she moaned happily.

"Yea, this is great ugh hah...the cooling from the water gives it totally different perspective." Arthur said hornily.

The water was partly taking their body heat away, at least to the point when they weren't overheating themselves.

The quality of cooling them down was compensated by the fact, their bodies became really slippery and it became more difficult to stay on one place without sliding.

After several minutes of raw copulation, they agreed this is not a possibility. "Would you like to take it back to the bed?" Selenia asked.

"I would love that." Arthur admitted honestly.

He pulled his cock out and let her stand on both of her legs. Together they moved out of the bathroom and went back to the bed. After the quick shower they both felt more relieved and rested.

She climbed the bed first and turned her back on him, exposing her tight rounded butt.

Arthur climbed the bed, kneeling behind her. He took his member and inserted it inside her cunt. Selenia moved her bottom part back and forth in a fluid motion to satisfy her lust. They both moaned a lot. Selenia was energetic and full of life, but Arthur was a bit stiff and passive.

"Come on, just take me!" Selenia shouted at him, while grasping his wrists, placing his hands on her waist.

"Okay, don´t push me." Arthur griped. He firmly gripped her waist and began pushing his member forward.

"Yes! Now you get it." She moaned as shivered under the might of his manhood. He was moving her in a satisfying rhythm, pushing the most of his dick in her.

They screwed hard for a very long time without any decrease of speed. Time flew like water in river.

Arthur still liked it, but he was at the edge of his possibilities, feeling exhausted after cumming twice already.

Selenia was screaming from the top of her lungs, not caring about the world around her. But after so long she asked him to stop.

Arthur pulled his cock out and confusedly asked "Why?"

"I was just thinking if you could put it in the other hole..." she admitted eagerly, while feeing a bit ashamed.

Arthur blushed and incredulously and asked just to be sure "You want me to put it in your butt?!"

Selenia smiled and noded as a Consent.

"But don´t you poop trough that hole?" he asked foolishly.

Her face turned bright red, but she grumpily answered "I do, does it dissuade you Arthur?" and she turned her neck, kissing him before he could respond.

After their long kiss he said "Whatever, let´s give it a try."

He took his hard manhood and placed his glans on her rectum. He pushed on, while pulling her butt towards his dick slowly. Arthur had trouble with entering. "Just take a deep breath and relax." he advised her.

Selenia listened to him and did as he said. His huge cock moved slowly inside her ass. She groaned from discomfort, taking deep breaths.

It was much tighter then her pussy, which was just intensifying the experience. Once they were fully connected he kindly asked "Should I continue?"

"Yes please." Selenia answered. And so he began fucking her ass. Her guts were pinching his dick hard, but as he moved it within her, she slowly got used to it and their experiment became more comfortable for both of them. Selenia still moaned like crazy as his dick penetrated her ass. She just loved it so much, but needed more, so she used her right hand to massage her clitoris as he fucked her ass.

"Yes, yes! Give it to me! More...ugghhhhh!" she moaned from pleasure. She coudln´t balance of one hand, so she lowered herself on the bed.

They were making clapping sounds as their pelvises slammed onto each other.

But suddenly the door creaked and opened. Both of them froze in place and as they looked towards the door, they saw Betameche.

Selenia didn´t even bothered trying to hide herself, instead she angrily asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

Beta was staring at them for a way too long time without any answer. "Beta!" she screamed.

That woke him up. "Oh I was just passing by and heard those screams coming from your house, so I thought I´ll check on you." Betameche answered. "Hey Arthur" he saluted.

"Hi." Arthur said back and awkwardly waved to him.

"So...close the door." Selenia told him.

Beta he did, but stayed inside, which surprised her even more. "You look like you are having fun..may I join?" he shyly asked. Selenia was stunned by his question. "NO!" she yelled back at him. "But why not?" Arthur tried to stand up for him.

"Because he is my brother maybe..." she answered.

"Exactly." Arthur said and continued "It stays in the family. You should behave better to your little brother and there is always more fun with more people." Arthur tried to justify his opinion.

In the end Selenia gave in as she understood he really wants it.

"If it really is a desire of yours, I´ll do it." she said to Arthur.

"Come here little bro." she invited Beta closer.

"Yey!" Betameche shouted from happiness. From watching them he already had visible boner on his pants.

Beta quickly undressed and joined them. He climbed the bed and sat in front of his sister, with his cock aiming at her face. She didn´t say a word. While still masturbating she used her left hand to stroke Betas member. Compared to Arthur his manhood was much smaller, but in comparison with his body high, it was still quiet big.

She was moving her hand over the width of his member and asked him "You like it?"

Betameche giggled and said "I do, it feels different then when I´m doing it to myself…it is less effort though." in a funny tone.

Arthur laughed from the top of his lungs and said "Good one.

Selenia frowned and said "jerks, both of you.." but she kept on working.

After a short while she began to suck Beta off.

"Oh, now that´s better...ah oh I can´t do this to myself, feels great." Beta moaned.

Selenia really didn´t like what her brother was saying, so she bit into his cock a little.

"Ouch." Beta grunted from the pain.

"You better shouldn´t say anything." Arthur advised.

So he didn´t say a word afterwards, cause it would just make her mad. She sucked Betas dick and Arthur banged her in the anus. All of them moaned from pleasure. Betameche just loved how hot and wet her mouth is so he just watched as she swallowed his penis all the way.

After a short while he felt like he is ready, Beta caressed her face and she pulled his cock out. With one swift move he was under his sister, ready to fuck her.

She grasped his member slid on top of it. "Oh wow...ugh that´s intense." she said as two cocks were inside her. Beta began thrusting up quickly as he really liked the way it turned out. But since he was quiet small compared to them, his head ended somewhere under her neck.

So instead of kissing his sisters mouth, he began to kiss her breasts. Betameche sucked her nipples hungrily, which was turning her on.

She was bouncing on top of him, while Arthur still pounded her ass hard. Both of their dicks were sloshing, hammering her insides. After a short while they got into a satisfactory rhythm. "Ugh guys I ahh I´m coming!" she grunted. After few more pushes she screamed from pleasure loudly and squirted on Betas cock intensely.

"Wow, I didn´t know my big sister can do that:" Beta said in amazement.

"Well...I can. Now give me a break." she responded.

"It´s okay, I didn´t know either." Arthur admitted.

Arthur stopped pushing, but Beta kept on thrusting upwards, saying "I can´t stop. If I would I would go flaccid again." Selenia began protesting but when the second wave of pleasure flew trough her, she changed her mind. Selenia gave in and started begging for more.

Arthur took the initiative and pushed his cock deep in her ass. He leaned forwards kissing her back and whispering "You can take it."

Selenia moaned loudly with enjoyment in her voice "Yes do me! Both of you...Harder!"

"Aahhh this is great ah so tight." Arthur groaned as her intestines squeezed his big member firmly.

The boys kept on satisfying Selenias needs, enjoying themselves very much.

"Hey Arthur, wanna swap?" Beta asked suddenly.

Arthur was quiet shocked with his offering, but he refused. "No I don´t, but we could change the positions." he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Selenia asked confusedly.

Arthur leaned even more forward, pushing the whole length of his dick inside Selenia. He hugged her from behind and drew her on the back.

He was lying on his back while she sat on his penis. Beta stood up and made a step to his sister. "Now we´re talking." he said and pushed his member inside his sisters pussy. Betameche hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

She hugged him back and wrapped her long legs around him, pushing him closer.

Arthur lowered his hands on her hips and slammed her onto his cock in quick pace, while thrusting upwards.

Beta liked it very much, crying from pleasure. As he fucked her, he naturally moved his whole body, stretching his legs till he stood on his points.

They all stayed in this position for quiet a while, since it was comfortable and pleasurable for all of them.

As they kept on fucking hard, both Arthur and Betameche felt the pleasure is growing in their bodies until they eventually inevitably cum.

All of them moaned loudly and their gangbang turned into a competition of who can last longer. They all began to sweat a lot from their restless coitus.

"Ah I can´t hold it anymore!" Beta screamed loudly.

"Do it, cum inside me little bro." Selenia told him. With the last thrust of his member Beta came inside his sister hard, exhaling relieved.

Ten seconds after Arthur came as well, filling her ass with his semen without warning. Both of them pulled out and together all three of the minimoys lied on the bed for a rest.

Selenia turned on Arthur, breathing heavily. He touched her shoulder softy and said "I can feel your heat." she giggled and kissed him on the nose, answering "I know, that was one hell of a ride."

Arthur smiled back at her, agreeing "Yea, it was."

After few seconds of silence filled just with their breathing Beta spoke "Guys, I..."

but his sister interrupted him "What?"

He frowned a little and said "If you let me finish….I was just going to say that the feast is over, you banged like mulmuls for so long we ate it all."

She shrug her shoulders and said "Whatever, I´m not even hungry, but I feel sleepy." Arthur agreed "Sure I could have a use for a quick nap." Betameche jumped off the bed and gathered his clothes. When he was dressed, he blew off the candle that was in the middle of the room, went out and said "Sleep well, tomorrow is a big day." Then he shut the door behind him and went on his own.

Arthur and Selenia began to cuddle and together fell asleep bare naked on her bed.

 **Arthurs notes:** Sorry the last part was kinda short compared to the rest of the story, I was running out of ideas. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I would appreciate a review if you mind expressing how this story affected you. Write "I got a boner." if you want :D

 **THE END**


End file.
